


Turnt Up

by LadyShiva17



Series: Nobody Better Hurt You [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dom Garrus Vakarian, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light-Hearted, Lust, One Shot, Post-Mission, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tuchanka (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShiva17/pseuds/LadyShiva17
Summary: Shepard and Garrus find the battlefield very stimulating.





	Turnt Up

Her hot breath on his neck was sending strong shivers down his spine, and her hands danced through the frills of his fringe. He couldn't stifle the groan that surfaced. He needed to get her out of that armor. 

Grabbing her waist, he held her body away from him, pausing her teasing for a moment. He had to, or he would end up injuring her when he finally resorted to tearing the armor off on his own. His need was too great. Her cheeks were red, her green eyes burning into his. He let go of her, his mandibles flaring.

"Take it off, Shepard," he growled. His breathing was heavy, but his words were steady. She smiled, wickedly, and cocked her hip. 

"Ask nicely," she teased, her voice laden with seduction.

She was pushing it. His thoughts were becoming less and less coherent. They'd been fooling around ever since they finished the job on Tuchanka, put on hold because they didn't want to give Cortez a show, though he surely noticed the wordless looks they were shooting each other in the shuttle. Shepard might as well have been licking her lips the way she was admiring Garrus from her seat. The elevator ride was electric. Pouncing on each other, they resumed their insatiable activities, their kisses hot and heavy, her wet little tongue tasting his, his teeth testing her lips. By the time they'd burst into her cabin, Garrus was about ready to blow a gasket. How dare she tease him now?

His chest rumbled deeply, and he lurched for her. Snatching her up by the waist again, he spun around and flung her onto the bed. She gasped, surprised by his forcefulness. Pinning her to the bed, he glared at her, giving himself only seconds to appreciate the way her shiny black hair splayed out beneath her. She held her breath. 

His voice was low, almost threatening. "How's this?"

"...Um," was all she could think of before he flipped her over onto her stomach. 

He began unlatching the buckles of her leg coverings. He wasn't gentle, and he wasn't hurting her, but he worked quickly. He removed her boots and tossed them aside, the dried mud chipping off at the impact. Finally free, he ran his hands up her legs, his talons scraping her through the thin black fabric of her under-armor. He made his way to her ass, sliding his fingers between her thighs to feel the heat emanating from her core, and she shuddered. 

Smirking, he pulled away and moved on to the rest of her armor, carefully lifting her out of the torso pieces and letting them fall over the side of the bed. Her arm guards and gloves were quickly removed and absently thrown, just like the rest of it. Within seconds she was clad only in her black body suit. Slowing his movements, he unzipped her suit, leaving her back exposed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and he couldn't resist dipping his head to lick a trail up her spine, following the zipper's path, tasting her skin. She inhaled sharply at the sensation, her body twitching. With a grunt, he flipped her back over to face him and gave her a long, sloppy kiss, his tongue invading her mouth with intent. 

She moaned into his mouth, trying to wrap her arms around his neck but he pinned them above her head and growled a command, "Don't move." 

She obeyed and he let go, backing off of the bed. He effortlessly stripped himself of his own armor. It was dirty all over, blood peppered over the chestplate after a Cerberus lackey had gotten a little too close. Garrus had been reloading clips when he got boxed in. Thankfully, Shepard was able to take him out with her pistol before he'd been forced to fend him off with his fist. It was a close call.

It was one of those missions, that kind that left them both grateful for living and for each other and eager to show it. Shepard and Garrus were the only ones on that Tuchanka base, and the minute those missiles fired, helmets were ripped off and hands were all over. Garrus wouldn't call it normal to be as turned-on as they were after killing twenty odd Cerberus troops, taking on an Atlas mech and shooting down a cruiser, but they were. 

He kicked off his boots, and removed his black under-armor, starting by pulling the long-sleeved shirt up over his head. She watched him undress, and she gasped as his glistening length announced itself as he pulled off his leggings. He sighed in relief. His armor had been painfully tight ever since they boarded the elevator. 

She bit her lip as he crawled onto the bed and up her body. He hovered over her, predatorily, for a moment before grabbing the top of her suit and yanking it off her body, along with a surprised gasp from Shepard. It easily rolled down her arms and legs, before he impatiently tugged it over her ankles and threw it across the room, never taking his darkened blue eyes from hers.

Shepard craned her neck up and took his mouth in a kiss, which he returned, starting slow and deliberate, the delicate dance of their tongues soon becoming a game of dominance. He plastered his body against hers and took fistfuls of her hair, his talons scratching her scalp the way she liked. She arched her body, pressing into him, her nipples crushed under his carapace, and clawed at his back, dragging her nails along his plated skin until she finally settled her fingers in his fringe. He shuddered, and showed his appreciation with a soft bite to her neck. She whimpered at his touch. Wanting more, she reached between them and grasped his cock, wet and hard, and she sighed his name.

"Garrus...," she begged. "I need you now."

Her plea did not fall on deaf ears. Garrus shifted, with a grunt, and snaked his hand between her legs. Her eyes fluttered as he stroked a talon along the slit of her entrance with a gentleness not befitting the frenzied rendezvous. Her breath was shallow as he teased her folds, dipping his finger into her, testing her readiness. He groaned, her slick cunt making him weak. Coating his finger in her essence, he brought it up to his mouth and sucked his finger, obscenely, relishing her flavor. Her cheeks were red hot, a thin sweat forming on her forehead as she watched. She wouldn't be able to wait a minute longer. 

She tilted her hips and guided him into her. He paused and captured her mouth with a deep, sensual kiss before slipping into her in one easy thrust, moans from the two of them filling the small cabin. 

Shepard gasped for air as he picked up speed, plunging into her with both his tongue and his swollen cock. Her gasps, accompanied by little feminine mews, came in time with his thrusts. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he happily obliged her wordless request for a deeper fucking. A hand wound in her hair, the other gripped her thigh and lifted her ass so that he had a better angle. She broke the kiss for a quick gulp of air and he snarled at the way her lips were swollen and red. Her emerald eyes locked onto his blue orbs with such intense emotion that he had to break contact for fear of coming too quickly, burying his face in her hair. She kissed his neck, licking and sucking, drawing a bluish blush into his skin as he picked up his pace, pounding into her with ferocity.

Moving his hand up to her waist, gripping her with his two talons, he used his slender thumb to stimulate her clit, matching the movement of his hips. Shepard cried out something unintelligible as he maximized her pleasure with tight little circles made by the pad of his thumb, his talon just brushing her sensitive bud. Pleased with the way he could make her writhe and whine, he doubled his efforts, determined to make her scream. He was on the edge himself.

He looked down at her, bearing the brunt of each forceful thrust, her head lolling up and down, the sheets bunching up around her, and her eyes on him, trying to focus through the haze of pleasure building up in her.

He whispered his demand against her ear, his hot breath giving her goosebumps. "Come on my fucking cock, Shepard." 

He licked her ear for good measure, causing her to shiver and squeak in acknowledgment. She was gasping with every thrust now, and barely a moment later her legs stiffened and her body shook.

"Oh god, oh, oh...," her eyes shot open and her back arched off the bed, her toes curling and her nails digging into her lover's flesh, screaming his name as she came. "...Garrus, fuck!"

"Good girl," his voice was rough and debauched as he flicked her clit faster. 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body arching so high that her breasts were level with his mouth and he latched onto them with his teeth. Her second release quickly crashed over her and she again sobbed his name, bookended by curses.

Hearing her filthy orgasm shoved him over the edge, and he came, pulsing inside her, filling her, groaning her name. He thrust into her a few last times as she convulsed and clenched around him, until he was finally spent. 

He gathered her up and rolled onto his side, and she followed, keeping her legs wrapped around his waist so that they were still joined. They laid face to face, recovering, panting. Her face was glowing and clammy, her eyes bright. She smiled at him and he flared his mandibles, thankful that she was his.

"I love you, Garrus," she croaked, her throat sore. 

He stroked her soft hair, moving strands away from her face, and replied with a contented sigh. "I love you, too, Shepard."

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I finally got around to finishing this and it feels good! Been a WIP forever? Why?? Anyway hope you enjoyed a bit of commanding Garrus... ooooh... lol


End file.
